The Little Pirate Fox
by XXKittenninja02XX
Summary: You will find out when you read
1. Chapter 1

**Note:This is my first time making a something on here so leave in the comments if you like it or not so thats pretty much it oh and tell me if I should make another chapter**

 **ps they are furies not animatronics.**

* * *

 _ **Foxy POV**_

It's been a long night they still can't get Mike and this is getting very annoying for Foxy last time his muzzle almost broke because of that door and now he is in his cove with Chica.

Foxy was starting to get tired because of the medicine Chica said Mike gave her for Foxy and Foxy was sure he didn't want to drink it but Chica did puppy eyes so Foxy couldn't say no to her so in the end he drank it.

After Foxy drank the medicine he started to feel strange and suddenly the floor was coming at him **_"What was in that medicine?"_** then everything went dark.

 _ **Mike POV**_

While everyone was sleeping Mike's shift was done so he snuck into pirate cove and saw a baby fox.

Yes! His potion he stole from the Marionette worked!

Mike picked up the baby fox carefully so he wouldn't wake up.

Then Mike ran out of the pizzeria then to his car and drove home thinking **_"Doll couldn't have a baby and she liked Foxy at the pizzeria so she'll get a baby Foxy"._** After that he kept driving with his surprise for Doll.

 _ ***le Time skip***_

 _ **Freddy POV**_

The next day Freddy wakes-up and sees pirate cove open a bit **"oh no Foxy didn't close the cove again"** Freddy looks in and yells **"Foxy why didn't you close your cove…Foxy?"**

Freddy freaks out and runs to Chica and Bonnie **"CHICA, BONNIE, FOXYS MISSING FROM HIS FRICKIN COVE!".** Bonnie and Chica stare at him in shock."Freddy what did you say?"Bonnie asks."But he never leave the cove!" Chica screams. *Scared chicken noises*.

Freddy goes over to the crying chicken and bunny "I think we will find him".

 _ ***le Time skip again***_

Bonnie POV

" _What happened to Foxy?"_ He run around the pizzeria and still finds nothing except a locked door _"cool a locked door… wait!"_. " **Door today you will feel my wrath... FOR FOXY CHARGE!"** _ ***SLAM***_. Ok maybe the door was just stuck not locked and OUCH MY ARM... ok now where am I?

This room is very dark is their a light switch…here's one!

After he turns on the light he sees Goldie and screams.

 **Goldie POV**

Goldie is just sitting in the dark looking at a old picture with his coal black eyes and then the lights come on then he hears screaming.

When he turns around he sees a purple bunny screaming.

He just stares at the bunny and asks what Bonnie is doing in the secret room Goldie was in and screaming.

"I wasn't screaming it was a battle cry" Goldie rolled his eyes. "By the way Foxy is missing." Bonnie said.

Goldie just stares blankly at Bonnie . "Umm Goldie are you ok cause you just staring is kind of creepy…"Bonnie slowly backs out of the room and runs. "Hm that was weird guess he can't handle my "scary" stare.*Looks back at the poster* I should really hide that…wait FOXYS MISSING?!".

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM cliff hanger so that is it for now…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy i'm here with another chapter hope you enjoy!

Foxy:*mumbles*  
_

Foxy POV

*Groan* "I feel weird" he looks around "where am I"? He looks down and notices something blue and covered in pirate ships around his waist.

"Is this what I think it is" he pokes at it and it feels soft and it crinkles.

"whoever put this on me the lads going to die".

Foxy hears a door open and he tries to stand so he can walk to the sound but he falls.

'Why do my legs feel like sea-sponge?' Foxy then sees giant arms grabbing for him he thinks they're taking him out of his cage.

The hands grab him and Foxy squirms trying to get out of the hands grasp he hears a soothing sound, Foxy looks up and sees "MIKE?!"

Mike POV

He comes into see his and Dolls little fluffy fox baby.

He sees Foxy try to stand up but then Foxy falls on his back and Mike worries and runs to the baby's crib and picks up Foxy and then Mike sees the baby fox stare at his face and yell something in baby babble.

Mike then carried the baby fox out of his nursery.

He held out the baby to Doll who was holding a milk bottle.

The fox glares at the bottle and hits it away Dolls struggles with putting the bottle in Foxy's mouth so I grab his side and Doll takes the opportunity to put the bottle in his mouth. Foxy Pouts cutely as he drinks the milk. Foxy looks so cute!

Freddy POV

Freddy sits on the stage practicing with less enthusiasm than usual.  
"Goldie have you found Foxy?".  
"Bro just stay on the stage and relax and stop **overworking yourself**!" said Goldie.  
Freddy looks around the room to distract himself then sees the backstage door open _"hm thats weird"_ he rushes over to the door "AHA... no ones here".  
Freddy then sees the wall open slightly he goes over and sniffs around the area and goes inside he gets this weird feeling he is getting watched but by who?  
He goes down the stairs and looks around he rounds a corner then he was going toward to ground fast.  
Before he blacked out he saw what looked like him except bigger with red fur-dye in circle shapes on his face.

Bonnie POV

Bonnie hears something like a can blowing out air. He is waiting for Freddy then he saw Freddy well he thought it was Freddy till he saw the eyes they were all black except white pupils.  
Freddy's eyes were ocean blue and had this look to them that filled his day dreams...forget that last part. This bear was an imposter!  
Bonnie went up to him and smelled fur-dye he grabs bears and leans in the bear blushed light yellow. _"yep this is definitely Goldie"_ then Goldie looked at something on Bonnie, there was reddish fur on his chest Bonnie picked up the fur _"this is Foxy's fur!".  
_ Bonnie then looked at Goldie and hugged him that was when Bonnie noticed what he was doing. He punched Goldie's "WHERE IS FREDDY?!".  
Bonnie then sees Goldie teleport away and then he sees a shadowy bunny looking and beckoning to him he looked around and then went to the bunny "I kNoW wHeRe ThEy ArE" then the shadowy bunny then teleports away and leaves a confused Bonnie alone in the back room.

Goldie POV

Goldie's face stings were he was slapped by Bonnie.

His ear felt like someone clawed it off.

He still had his ear but he was going to have to get his ear treated later.

Goldie's face hurt like hell who would have thought that that bunny could throw a punch?

He saw something he never noticed before the basement door was open and he could hear whispering down there.

Goldie floats to the door and notices a familiar smell and dark brown fur he picks up the fur and teleports to the other side of the door without a sound.

Without hesitation he hides in the shadows and floats up to the ceiling so he won't be seen.

He then sees something strange it's a bear that looks like Freddy but isn't he has lighter brown fur and what is that BLUSH!?

He also sees other animals that look colorful to say the least even Bonnie Doesn't have colors that will blind you like that.

Then he noticed something dripping on the ground behind the bear (no dirty thoughts) Goldie reaches up and touches his ear the blood was coming from **his ear**.

Well this won't end well Goldie turns around to leave but then he feels something on his leg he looks and sees the bear is holding his leg and smiling creepily Goldie had to get the f**k out of there so he teleported out of there and ran in to Bonnie who was holding shampoo and smirking.

'Well sh*t.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy i'm here with another chapter hope you enjoy!

Foxy:*mumbles*  
_

Foxy POV

*Groan* "I feel weird" he looks around "where am I"? He looks down and notices something blue and covered in pirate ships around his waist.

"Is this what I think it is" he pokes at it and it feels soft and it crinkles.

"whoever put this on me the lads going to die".

Foxy hears a door open and he tries to stand so he can walk to the sound but he falls.

'Why do my legs feel like sea-sponge?' Foxy then sees giant arms grabbing for him he thinks they're taking him out of his cage.

The hands grab him and Foxy squirms trying to get out of the hands grasp he hears a soothing sound, Foxy looks up and sees "MIKE?!"

Mike POV

He comes into see his and Dolls little fluffy fox baby.

He sees Foxy try to stand up but then Foxy falls on his back and Mike worries and runs to the baby's crib and picks up Foxy and then Mike sees the baby fox stare at his face and yell something in baby babble.

Mike then carried the baby fox out of his nursery.

He held out the baby to Doll who was holding a milk bottle.

The fox glares at the bottle and hits it away Dolls struggles with putting the bottle in Foxy's mouth so I grab his side and Doll takes the opportunity to put the bottle in his mouth. Foxy Pouts cutely as he drinks the milk. Foxy looks so cute!

Freddy POV

Freddy sits on the stage practicing with less enthusiasm than usual.  
"Goldie have you found Foxy?".  
"Bro just stay on the stage and relax and stop **overworking yourself**!" said Goldie.  
Freddy looks around the room to distract himself then sees the backstage door open _"hm thats weird"_ he rushes over to the door "AHA... no ones here".  
Freddy then sees the wall open slightly he goes over and sniffs around the area and goes inside he gets this weird feeling he is getting watched but by who?  
He goes down the stairs and looks around he rounds a corner then he was going toward to ground fast.  
Before he blacked out he saw what looked like him except bigger with red fur-dye in circle shapes on his face.

Bonnie POV

Bonnie hears something like a can blowing out air. He is waiting for Freddy then he saw Freddy well he thought it was Freddy till he saw the eyes they were all black except white pupils.  
Freddy's eyes were ocean blue and had this look to them that filled his day dreams...forget that last part. This bear was an imposter!  
Bonnie went up to him and smelled fur-dye he grabs bears and leans in the bear blushed light yellow. _"yep this is definitely Goldie"_ then Goldie looked at something on Bonnie, there was reddish fur on his chest Bonnie picked up the fur _"this is Foxy's fur!".  
_ Bonnie then looked at Goldie and hugged him that was when Bonnie noticed what he was doing. He punched Goldie's "WHERE IS FREDDY?!".  
Bonnie then sees Goldie teleport away and then he sees a shadowy bunny looking and beckoning to him he looked around and then went to the bunny "I kNoW wHeRe ThEy ArE" then the shadowy bunny then teleports away and leaves a confused Bonnie alone in the back room.

Goldie POV

Goldie's face stings were he was slapped by Bonnie.

His ear felt like someone clawed it off.

He still had his ear but he was going to have to get his ear treated later.

Goldie's face hurt like hell who would have thought that that bunny could throw a punch?

He saw something he never noticed before the basement door was open and he could hear whispering down there.

Goldie floats to the door and notices a familiar smell and dark brown fur he picks up the fur and teleports to the other side of the door without a sound.

Without hesitation he hides in the shadows and floats up to the ceiling so he won't be seen.

He then sees something strange it's a bear that looks like Freddy but isn't he has lighter brown fur and what is that BLUSH!?

He also sees other animals that look colorful to say the least even Bonnie Doesn't have colors that will blind you like that.

Then he noticed something dripping on the ground behind the bear (no dirty thoughts) Goldie reaches up and touches his ear the blood was coming from **his ear**.

Well this won't end well Goldie turns around to leave but then he feels something on his leg he looks and sees the bear is holding his leg and smiling creepily Goldie had to get the f**k out of there so he teleported out of there and ran in to Bonnie who was holding shampoo and smirking.

'Well sh*t.'


End file.
